The invention relates to a pneumatic crimper designed for semi-automatically mounting frame fasteners and, more especially, fasteners for frame backs.
There exist several systems for fixing these fasteners, but the fasteners are put in place blindly. A machine for fixing fasteners is also known, in particular, from document GB 396726. When fasteners for frame backs have to be mounted serially, use is preferentially made of an automatic machine. Pneumatic crimpers are also known which essentially comprise a crimping head driven by a jack and capable of exerting a pressure on the fastener positioned blindly on the crimping head in order to press it onto the back of the frame, itself bearing against a support plate. With known crimpers, it does not always prove easy to position the fastener on the head insofar as the crimping head occupies part of the work plane, the recess for receiving the fastener not always being clearly visible.